The present invention relates to a transferring and assorting apparatus for sawn timber, having been arranged to grip one piece of timber at a time from a feed conveyor and to transfer and deliver it to a predetermined point and having, at even intervals in the longitudinal direction of an endless conveyor, at least two L-shaped support hooks fitted spaced apart from each other in the transverse direction; each hook comprises an arm which protrudes from the endless conveyor and at the outer end of which there is a support extending in the travel direction of the conveyor and adapted to be pushed under a piece of timber on the feed conveyor to support and transfer it to the delivery point, where the support hooks have been fitted to pivot about a transverse axle to drop the piece of timber.
In such prior known transferring and assorting apparatus it has been necessary to fit the support hooks at relatively long distances from each other in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor so as to allow the support hooks to turn without hindrance about their pivot points, which is L-shaped in the arm part of the hook. When the hook turns, its elbow is at the same time pushed backwards, and therefore the next support hook must be fitted at a corresponding distance.
It has also been suggested that the support hooks be fitted at an inclined position so that they could be placed closer to each other. In such a case, however, the support hooks must be provided with separate retaining members which prevent the pieces of timber from sliding off the hooks before the assorting point. Such an apparatus is relatively expensive and of complicated structure.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an inexpensive and uncomplicated but at the same time high-capacity transferring and assorting apparatus for sawn timber.